


Lie or Tell?

by Kaigoryu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaigoryu/pseuds/Kaigoryu
Summary: Gold is immovably set on keeping his and Silver's relationship secret when they attend Green and Blue's housewarming party. However, as the night progresses and the dexholders run out of entertainment, they turn to the classic game of Truth or Dare to relieve their boredom and expose their secrets. Preciousmetalshipping, with a few other pairings in the background.





	1. Preparations

Gold fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, frustrated.

Silver was perched on the foot of Gold's bed, feet unable to touch the ground. Silver had been ready to leave a long time ago, but Gold had taken his time, insisting that they couldn't be the first ones at the party. Silver knew the real reason Gold didn't want to go was because he was afraid of being found out, but Silver was indifferent to the black-haired boy's internal struggles, and nonchalantly let Gold prance around his problems while keeping a cool exterior.

With their departing time drawing nearer, Gold found that his hands were shaking more than a little. He didn't know why he was so scared about coming out; Silver had never been anything but level-headed towards the whole thing...

But Gold couldn't ignored how scared he felt. His heart was beating faster with every minute that passed, because each one brought him closer to the party that could either end his reputation or prove how loyal and understanding his friends were.

"Relax." Silver's voice sounded almost hypnotic to Gold, like the kind of silky-soft voice that could make jumping off a cliff sound like a good idea. Gold stopped messing with his shirt and looked up into Silver's grey eyes, almost charcoal in the miniscule amount of light being filtered through Gold's window.

"You don't have to say anything to anyone at the party. I understand what you're feeling. It's normal. We can even pretend to hate each other if that's what you want. But freaking out just makes you look guiltier. So cool it, idiot."

Silver's last remark had been muttered under his breath. It was rude, but Gold had learned long ago that Silver only insulted the people he cared about. It was his peculiar, twisted version of a pep-talk.

"Yeah," Gold went back to his shirt. His heartbeat had slowed while listening to Silver, and he could now do the buttons up with ease. Silver stopped him from buttoning the top two.

"Looks better." He said in way of explanation. His short sentence told Gold that if they'd been under normal lighting, he could see Silver's blush. Gold smiled as they walked out of his room, hand in hand.

"I should head in," Silver whispered almost inaudibly. They had been hiding in the bushes atop of the cliff overhanging Cherry Grove City for ten minutes, watching as many of their friends arrived on the backs of various flying-types.

Gold didn't want Silver to go, because it meant a long wait alone, just wrestling with his inner dialogue. But instead of trying something childish, such as clamping onto Silver's hand and refusing to let go, he released it with a smile and a peck on the lips goodbye.

"Have fun. Don't fight with Green too much," Gold joked, and Silver half-smiled even though Gold knew painfully well that Silver had most definitely not found it funny.

Gold watched as Silver held tight onto his Murkrow and fluttered to Blue's porch, disappearing inside much quicker than Gold would have liked.


	2. Let's Get This Party Started

**A/N: Wow it has literally been such a long time! Sorry bout that. But hey, I'm back with this story now purely because of my lovely beta RisaKap, who basically planned this story for me and made it really easy to write. Thanks so much!**

Inside the party, people were already going wild.

Silver had been ushered in by a jubilant Blue, holding a stiff-looking Green to her side by a deathgrip around his hips. Silver nodded at Green for show, unsurprised when the older man just seemed to look right through him. He shared a quick hug with Blue, though, who grinned warmly and pointed him towards the refreshments in the kitchen.

_ This house really is spacious, _ Silver found himself thinking as he walked towards the kitchen, dodging the people dancing and drinking around him. And he was no expert on interior design, but even he knew the house was worth much more than Blue had told him she’d paid for it the last time she’d called. She  _ had _ mentioned charming the realtor, though…

With a start, Silver froze in the kitchen doorway for a split-second. Evidently, “refreshments” meant alcohol, and lots of it. Silver could count at least  _ four _ underage dex holders intoxicated and he’d literally just walked in.

_ This is gonna be such a long night _ , Silver sighed to himself, propping himself up in one of Blue’s barstools with a can of pecha berry cola in one hand and his phone in the other. An excited yelling sound came from the entry hall, presumably from Blue.  _ And it just keeps getting better… _

“Gold!” Silver heard Blue exclaim, and tried not to feel jealous when the gaggle of dex holders in the kitchen burst out to greet him.  _ No one tried to greet  _ Silver…

Okay, but maybe that’s because the redheaded dexholder actively terrified them. 

Silver was facing the opposite way from everyone else, and allows himself a small smirk into his drink. The thought of Gold getting drunk tonight and Silver being there to see and film it? 

_ It must be my lucky day. _

“Silver!” 

Silver turns towards the voice of the apparently the only person at this party who was excited to see him… Yellow?

“Hey,” Silver mumbled, still a little shocked she’d cared enough to say hi. 

“How’re things going for you lately?” Yellow asked excitedly, taking the seat next to Silver instantly and struggling trying to get her short body onto the seat. 

“They’re going.”

“Ever the talker, as always,” Yellow commented annoyedly, but she quickly recovered. “Ah, well, I knew what I was in for when I came over here. How’s Gold?”

Silver stiffened as non-conspicuously as he could. “I don’t know. Why do you ask me?”

“Relax, I just thought he’d update you sometimes ‘cause you’re friends,” Yellow said, looking suspicious now. She leaned forward. “You  _ are _ still friends right?”

“Define friends,” Silver replied curtly, taking another sip of his drink.

“You are so  _ stubborn _ ,” Yellow replied hotly, slamming her tiny fist on the counter in front of them. “Do you still talk to him or not?!”

“Oh. Then yeah, we’re friends,” Silver smirked, and leaned back on his chair.  _ Or something like that. _

“Talking to you is like interrogating a criminal,” Yellow sighs, hopping off her chair. “See ya around, Silver. Try not to grow a kinder personality before I see you next.”

“The chances of that are about as good as you hitting another growth spurt,” Silver responded dryly.

“Oh, you are an  _ ass _ .” 

Yellow made her leave back into the crowd with a smile, and Silver allowed himself the slightest smile as well. He liked Yellow, and for all he gave her hell, he appreciated that she made an effort to talk to him.

Excitement seemed to peak in the next 45 minutes or so. 

Silver watched calmly from the sidelines, nursing his soda and cell phone as he slowly and smugly watched his fellow dex-holders get shit-faced.

He noted with amusement that Gold’s shirt was now four buttons down from where he’d buttoned them earlier, with a fifth one looking like it was hanging by a thread. Silver would  _ so _ have to tell him what a slut he looked like later…

“Silver!” 

Silver jolted out of Gold-land and spun to face whoever’d called him. 

“What, Blue,” Silver deadpanned. “You almost scared the shit out of me.”

“Get over it,” Blue teased good-naturedly. “You’ve faced worse scares than that on the field plenty of times. But get up! We’re about to start the party games!”

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the couch as Silver lamented the soda he’d left behind.

“So are we talking beer-pong or something? ‘Cause you know I don’t dri-”

“Yes, I know, Silver, you’re too healthy to drink, it numbs your senses, yada, yada, yada,” Blue interrupted. “No, we won’t force you to partake in alcohol. In Truth or Dare on the other hand…”

She wiggles her perfect dark eyebrows and Silver groans. 

“Aren't we a little old for that? We’re not all 5th grade girls at heart, you know.”

“Stop your grumbling. Once I get everyone together, you’re playing and that’s that.”

Silver throws his head back and looks towards the ceiling. This really was shaping up to be  _ such  _ a long night.


	3. Humble Beginnings

It takes Blue another 20 minutes to successfully round up all the dexholders at her party.

Red, Green and Yellow were easy enough; Green would do practically anything Blue said because he didn’t think it was worth a fight, and Red knew better than to resist. Yellow would go anywhere Red went, and soon they were all three sitting on the couch together.

Silver promptly made his retreat from the couch to the armchair, and crossed his arms. He thought he saw an annoyed expression cross Yellow’s face, and a confused one pass over Red’s, but really, did they expect anything else from him?

Ruby and Sapphire were easy to get to join the game, too, once Blue found them, of course. Silver later found out they were some of the first at the party, and much more intoxicated than most of the others. They joined the others on the second couch shamelessly as soon as Blue interrupted their closet make-out session.

Platinum went willingly as well, actually without Blue even telling her. The quiet girl was dead sober, saw people gathering and knew to join, bringing a tipsy Crystal with her. Pearl and Diamond were found playing video games in Blue’s guest room, and were pouting a little after being dragged to the living room for social interaction.

Emerald and Gold ended up being the hardest to track down. The two fun-loving dexholders were eventually dragged inside by a fuming Blue, who, after trying everywhere else, found them outside trying to light various food items on fire on her patio.

“Sit down! And give me that lighter!” Blue snatched the offending object from a giggling Gold’s hands, and shoved it in her pocket.

“I should kick you out,” she seethed, clenching her fist. Silver vaguely hoped she didn’t break her own hand from the force. Gold and Emerald just snickered.

“Okay,” Blue said calmly, after taking a deep breath. “The party games will now commence! This one has always been my favorite: Truth or Dare!”

She looks around to gauge everyone else’s reaction, and not very many people seem excited. Undeterred, however, Blue marches on.

“Okay, who want to go first?” After a glance around, Blue sighs. “Okay so I’m going first. Truth or Dare, sweetie?”

Green rolls his eyes. “Truth.”

“Why do you love me?” Blue asks with a grin. 

Silver can _see_ how uncomfortable Green is and wants to fiercely hug Blue as tight as he can, ASAP. This was _gold_! Silver leans forward to listen.

“Um… You’re…” Green looks around, seemingly for answers. Annoyance glances over Blue’s features.

  
“I don’t like how long this is taking.”

“You’re assertive,” Green spits out finally, and Silver hears Gold bark a laugh from across the room.

“That’s kinky,” Gold stage whispers to Emerald. Green makes a face.

“That’s not how I meant it and you know it,” Green, finally finding his words, turns to Blue. “I love how ambitious you are. I love that you have goals, and you won’t stop working towards them for anyone or anything. Being around you inspires me to get things done, and I appreciate that about you.”

The collective dexholders ‘aw,’ and Green gives a small cough. Blue actually looked to be tearing up. Silver raised an eyebrow. So Green did have emotions inside of him. Who knew?

Blue sniffed and brings the game back.

“Okay, Green, so now you get to pick the person.” She happily cuddles into his side.

Green’s emerald eyes scan the faces of the dexholders around him, and Silver feels the hairs on his arm tingle.

But then, Silver is safe; Green picks Red with a smug smile.

Red leans forward, up to the challenge. He grins, too. “Dare. Hit me with your best shot, Green.”

Yellow looks slightly worried for him. Green thinks it over. 

“Come over here and be my footrest for a round.”

There’s scattered surprised sounds coming from the dex holders, and Silver can hear several comments forming:

 “Oh, I’d hate to be Red this round.”

 “I can’t believe he’d even let Green dare him.”

“Once again, _kinky_.”

 Silver snorts at that one.

Red gives an exaggerated, full-body sigh, but good-naturedly follows through with his dare. He gets on his hands and knees in front of Green and gives a small smile when Green puts his feet on Red’s back almost gently. It seemed their rivalry was mostly for show, these days.

Red picks Pearl, surprisingly enough, who bravely picks dare and has to perform the chicken dance to the best of his ability for 3 minutes straight. 

Red-faced from exercise and embarrassment, Pearl picks Diamond and gives him an easy truth. Diamond picks Platinum, Platinum picks Crystal, and Crystal picks Yellow, and then finally:

“So, Silver. Truth or Dare?”


	4. Spotlight on Silver

Silver bristled, but tries his best not to show it. He kept his arms crossed as he says defiantly: “Truth.”

Yellow smiles innocently. “Is there anyone here that you like?”

“Yeah, sure,” Silver replies flippantly, and several dex holders lean forward, their interest piqued. Silver internally smirked when he saw the panicked expression on Gold’s face across the room.

“Blue’s basically my sister, so I like her, and Platinum's never said anything to me so I’ve got nothing bad to say about her. I count you as a friend, and Crys is alright, too,” Silver finishes, and counts three different people roll their eyes. Of  _ course _ Silver would skirt the question. But  _ come on _ . He saw a chance and he ran with it.

Silver settled back down into his chair with a smirk. With questions that easy to get out of, maybe he shouldn't have gotten so worked up about this game after all.

Silver resisted the devil on his shoulder that told him to pick Gold. It felt like trying to move in molasses, but Silver managed to pick Ruby, who seemed surprised Silver even knew his name.

“Me? Okay, dare.” Ruby looked to Silver like he immediately regretted his decision, but Silver wasn’t a terrible person. He didn’t torture his friends for fun, and besides, Ruby had never done anything to Silver. So Silver threw him a soft one.

“J uggle all the  Poké Balls you have on you.”

Ruby seemed relieved, and practically jumped to the task before Silver could change his mind to pick something more cruel.

There were a few laughs over Ruby’s attempts at juggling, and Emerald was quick to give Ruby some pointers and demonstrate the proper way to complete the task, which seemed to amuse the dexholders in the circle.

\---

Gold hears a buzzing sound, and looks down to check his phone.

He had one new text, from Emerald.

**Emerald:** You’re staring at silver again

Gold frowned, and typed a quick response.

**Gold:** Again?? All I did was look in his direction just now

**EMERALD:** No you were doing it earlier too

**EMERALD:** But twice isnt a coincidence so whats goin on?? I thought you hated him. Did you catch feels??

Gold’s head snaps up to look at the grinning Emerald beside him, furious.

Gold wishes he could strangle the little guy right then and there, but that would probably ruin Blue’s party and that was one battle he knew to stay out of.

Taking a deep breath, Gold goes for a more humorous reply.

**GOLD:** Okay fine you got me

**GOLD:** I’m staring because he’s got food in his teeth and it’s totally grossing me out. I’ve been trying to telepathically let him know, but I guess the connections bad today

**EMERALD:** Sure ;) ;) ;)

Gold again looks up from his phone at Emerald’s smirking face. Gold’s nostrils flare. Emerald just wiggles his eyebrows and types out another text to Gold.

**EMERALD:** Okay fine don't tell me. But the rest of us do have eyes, you know

Gold put his phone away into his pocket at this without replying, and tried to settle back in to watching the game. But he couldn’t ignore the fact that to his paranoid brain, Emerald’s words sounded like a warning before the threat.

\---

The game had proceeded pretty uneventfully for Silver since his last turn, with nothing really interesting happening except for him getting to see Sapphire nearly choke trying to get a whole apple in her mouth, and a curious incident where Gold and Emerald seemed to be having a digital dispute. Silver wondered what that was all about...

And then, the inevitable came.

“Silver, truth or dare?”

Silver internally sighed. Was it his turn again already? Talk about inconvenient.

Silver knew after one look at Blue’s face what she was going to ask him if he picked truth. He knew Blue like the back of his hand, and she wouldn’t hesitate to ask him who he liked, and phrase it like a top-notch lawyer so he couldn’t get out of it.

Which only left him one option.

“Dare.”

Silver meets Blue’s gaze, and they both crack a smile at the same time. Blue actually begins to laugh, and it gets them several strange looks from the other dexholders, but neither of them explains and the game moves on.

“Trade shirts with someone else in the circle,” Blue says, and then Silver knows he was right. This was both Blue’s backup in case he said dare, and his punishment for not picking truth like she wanted.

Silver rolled his eyes and looks around at the dexholders. “Who here wants to trade?”

All the girls raise their eyebrows as if to say, ‘Hell no,’ and the boys don’t seem too keen on participating either. But eventually, Red takes pity on the others and takes one for the team.

Red and Silver successfully trade shirts, but not before everyone gets a laugh out of Red pretending he’s a stripper and Yellow hiding her face from embarrassment. 

But meanwhile, while everyone’s distracted by Red’s “performance,” Gold is pretty sure he’s going to die of excitement.

Silver was taking his sweet time with the buttons of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning them and keeping eye contact with Gold the entire time. Gold is pretty sure he’s forgotten how to breathe by the fourth button, and that _ smirk _ …!

Once the trade is complete, neither Red or Silver look all that different; Red just looks slightly more serious in Silver’s long-sleeved black shirt, and Silver looks slightly more preppy in Red’s navy short-sleeve with the sleeve’s edges rolled up a bit.

Gold privately thinks it’s a great look on him. (And thanks his lucky stars that Emerald didn’t catch him staring again.)


	5. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer! But I've been out of town. Also, there wasn't really a good place to cut it off, so I just let it run. Enjoy the extra long chapter! And a big thank you to my beta RisaKap for getting this story back on track!**

Gold was getting real sick of this game.

It was fun in the beginning, when the others were still into it as well, but it was obvious to Gold now (and surely to the other dexholders as well) that everyone was a little burnt out.

Gold was surprised, though, for sure; in his head he’d imagined all the awful things 13 variously drunk dexholders could make each other do and say, but so far, nothing too bad had come up.

Sure, there had been some things Gold himself would internally cry over if he had to do in front of everyone, like when Emerald had to kiss every dexholder in the circle on the cheek, but overall Gold found himself pleasantly surprised at the selection.

He should have known it wouldn’t last.

Gold couldn’t help but feel a little worried and protective over Silver whenever the redhead got picked, and more often than not found himself on the edge of his seat when it was Silver’s turn.

As the truths and dares make their way around the room back to Silver, Gold feels the butterflies in his stomach flutter just a little bit faster.

“Silver, truth or dare?” This time it’s Yellow asking the question.

“Truth,” Silver responds, and Gold is blown away by how cool he sounds.

“Who, specifically, do you like, romantically?”

A hush falls over the room.

Silver’s face had an unreadable expression on it, and Gold can’t tell what he’s thinking. Gold, on the other hand, knows exactly what’s running through his own head, and none of it is calm and good. It’s all fires and chaotic evacuations happening within an instant, and Gold doesn’t know if he wants Silver to look at him or not.

Silver doesn’t look at him; in fact Silver seems to be looking anywhere _but_ at him, and Gold thinks maybe that’s for the best, so they don't give anything away. The thought almost causes Gold a heart attack. Silver wasn’t actually thinking about outing them right?! Silver wouldn’t…!

Suddenly Silver meets his eyes. It takes everything Gold has not to whimper (although he’d never admit it.) Gold sees Silver’s poker face soften the slightest bit, as if he understood.

“Crystal.”  
Gold is both shocked and relieved at the same time. The dexholders around them burst into various conversations, and the room is suddenly louder than it’d been at any point that night.

 “Uh, I’m flattered!” Gold hears Crystal say, and sees her reluctant blush in his peripherals. Gold feels a stab of jealousy and he isn’t even sure why; Silver lying for his sake should have warmed his heart more than Crystal being excited over Silver’s fake crush could break it.

 The dexholder’s chatter dies down as Silver picks the next person, pointedly avoiding Crystal’s gaze, and Blue’s for that matter. Gold sometimes wondered if they knew each other so well Blue could read Silver’s mind though his eyes.

 Gold forces himself to calm back down, and hoped against all hope that nobody would call him for a couple rounds. Gold found his mind wandering to the beginning of the game.

 In the beginning he’d picked dare, and had to burp as many ABC’s as he could. A little embarrassing, but he’d been a gross little boy as a child. Overall, no big deal.

 Then in the next round, he’d alternated and picked truth. This was slightly worse because Sapphire had asked him to describe his dream girl, and Gold’s face had flushed redder than he’d ever felt it.

“Um…” He’d stuttered, looking around the circle. He’d known it must have been strange for his friends to see him get shy over an admittedly tame question, but he couldn’t help thinking of Silver. It took all of Gold’s willpower not to look at him the moment the question was asked.

“I’d say she’d have to be tall. Not taller than me, of course,” Gold had spared a look at Silver at this point, and seen the redhead looking back at him with a raised eyebrow and a displeased expression.

“But tall and thin and probably a redhead would be great for me. And finally, big boobs,” Gold had finished confidently, over the initial shock of the question. He’d felt a twinge of pride at the various groans he heard coming from the other dexholders.

But in between his own questions and dares, the game had passed pretty pleasantly for Gold, and at times, much more than pleasantly…

Gold was jolted out of his Silver fantasy by the sound of someone calling his name.

“Truth or dare, Gold?”

Gold turned his attention to Pearl, who had just called his name.

Gold thought about it for a moment, and then decided to just go with dare. He was already set up to keep switching, and it wasn’t like it really mattered to him either way.

“Dare,” Gold answered flippantly, and immediately knew he’d regret it, based on the mischievous look on Pearl’s face.

“I want you spin in a circle 15 times, and then try to walk in a straight line,” Pearl replies, and Gold scoffs.

“Come on, Pearl, is that all you got?” Gold teased.

Gold starts the dare, spinning as fast as he can and even laughing a little. _This wasn’t even a challenge…!_

But Gold found walking to be a little more difficult. The world was spinning so fast Gold couldn’t even see where he was going; everything was just a blur of mottled colors until…

Gold ran into… a chair? And tripped spectacularly into and over the arm of it at an angle. Gold feels the presence of whoever was in the chair stand up and catch him in an admittedly embarrassing tango dip, and when the world stops spinning Gold sees that it was none other than Silver holding him in his arms.

Silver’s arm was around Gold’s waist, almost completely supporting the other. Gold was gripping Silver’s free arm, and his other hand was resting lightly on Silver’s shoulder. Gold was definitely impressed at how effortlessly Silver could support his weight, but the thought was only a vague glimmer in Gold’s mind when Silver’s grey eyes were _right there_ so close to his face.

Gold swallowed as their eyes met, and he recognized the worry in the slight furrow of Silver’s eyebrows. Gold felt a pang of warmth in his heart; it felt so nice to have someone care about you the way Silver did for him, even if the redhead was a man of few words.

With a squeeze of his arm and a slight smile, Gold let Silver know he was okay.

Silver looks down and Gold grips Silver’s arm in his hand. The thought that they had held this pose for a little too long had just wandered through Gold’s head when a cough and a giggle came from a few of the dexholders behind them.

“Ooh, get it, boys!” Ruby calls out, and Silver and Gold seperate faster than Gold even thought possible.

Silver rolls his eyes for show and stalks back to his seat, where he sits back down and glowers at his fellow dex holders. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done.

“Shut up!” Gold told Ruby angrily, but his red face kind of took the fire out of his words.

“Silver, didn’t you _just_ say you liked Crystal?” Red asked in a teasing tone.

Silver felt his own face go hot.

“Look, I was just trying to keep him from falling on his face. Stop looking into it,” he grumbled.

“Right, and that’s why you stayed posed for so long in the _gayest_ tango dip ever.” Apparently even Pearl couldn’t resist making fun of Gold and Silver a little.

“It was _not_ gay,” Gold fired back, and his heart speeds up as he tries to think of a way out of this mess. “And it wasn’t a _tango dip_ , and I didn’t even need him! I wasn’t gonna get hurt from a little trip onto carpet!”

Gold feels a little guilty, because after all, Silver had just been trying to help. But he could apologize later, as soon as all this blew over.

“Gold, you were totally about to wipe out,” Yellow reminds him, and Gold knows she’s right. But he can’t admit that now.

“I was not,” Gold insists with a scoff, and the dexholders share skeptical looks at Gold’s blatant lie.

“Yeah, sure,” Sapphire cuts in sarcastically. “Why don’cha just thank Silver for saving your butt so we can just get a move on already?”

“I’m not thanking him!” Gold replied indignantly, trying to act as disconnected from Silver as possible. “I didn’t ask for his help, and I didn’t even need it!”

“Well, at any rate, I’m sure you can find a way to make it up to him later,” Emerald says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gold is speechless. “Wha- No! I hate Silver! He’s the worst!”

Silver raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah, _that’s_ what you say to the guy that just saved you. How about you just say thanks already, asshole?”

Gold _would ,_ later! He hoped Silver wasn’t actually mad.

“Not a chance, you dick,” Gold responds snarkily. “I’m not thanking you for something I didn’t even ask for!”

Silver rises from the chair again with a growl. Gold knows Silver wouldn’t willingly hurt him, but the dexholders wouldn’t let them forget the tango dip unless something even bigger went down. Gold suddenly knew what Silver was planning, and braced himself.

“What’re you gonna do?” Gold asked haughtily, but suppresses a grin. “You really wanna fight right here in front of everybody? ‘Cause I can handle that.”

Silver takes a deep breath and shoves at Gold. Not seriously of course, but enough to look like he was really angry. The blow glances off Gold’s shoulder, but hopefully it looked worse from the dexholder’s standpoint.

Gold responds with a jab at Silver’s ear, which lands a bit harder than Gold had meant it to. Gold accidentally makes an “I’m sorry face,” which is promptly wiped off by the real punch Silver throws into his stomach as retaliation.

Gold almost smiles as he’s reminded of their days as rivals, fighting every time they’d laid eyes on each other. _Things had definitely changed since then..._

Obviously Silver and Gold wouldn’t seriously injure each other, but evidently they did a pretty good job at faking it. After Gold had thrown that first real “punch,” Red, Pearl and Crystal were off their respective couches and chairs ready to intervene, and Crystal was already running to get in the middle of things.

“You idiots!” She cried out from in between the two. “Just make up already! What are you even fighting for?!”

Silver and Gold were busy making a show of growling in anger and scowling at each other from either side of Crystal, and neither could think of a good response.

There was a pause of silence for a moment, where Silver and Gold stared at each other in “anger” and Crystal waited for a answer. The other dexholders seemed frozen in place, or more likely, shock at what the fight had escalated to in such a short time span.

Gold let out an angry noise before breaking the silence by saying: “I’m _not_ dealing with this anymore,” and stomping off into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

With Gold gone the dexholders’ attention turned to Silver. He raised a hand up to touch his smarting ear, and pursed his lips.

“Whatever,” he said in a low voice, and stormed out the front door.


	6. Laundry Room Love

Once outside, Silver allows himself a small smirk.

He trekked around Blue’s house and hopped the fence into the backyard before stopping to take a look into one of the windows. Inside, he can see the other dexholders conversing confusedly, with worried hand gestures and furrowed brows. Silver didn’t feel bad about deceiving them; he’d never truly cared what most of them thought of him. But he’d talk to Gold about filling Blue and Yellow in later though, because he _did_ actually care about lying to them.

Silver stood back up and finished the walk around Blue’s house to the back porch, entering through the back door into the laundry room. Gold was already there waiting for him, wearing a devilish grin.

“That was pretty quick,” Gold said, keeping his voice low and tossing Silver an ice pack. “Someone’s eager to make up.”

Silver rolled his eyes but there was no heat behind it. With a small smile he came to lean on the dryer and stand by Gold, who had taken up residence on top of Blue’s washing machine.

“Ya know, I saw you staring earlier, at the start of the party. Look that good, do I?” Gold asked jokingly, now tossing his own ice pack up and down like a ball innocently.

Silver snorted.

“Okay, first, you had your entire shirt open, of course I’m gonna stare. And second, yes, you did,” Silver paused there to share a heated glance with Gold before moving on.

“Third, why is that what you want to talk about?” Silver asked, gesturing to his red ear and the two’s ice packs.

That sobers Gold up.

“Sorry,” Gold responds with a guilty grin. “But would you really rather we talk about our fight? I’m not proud of it, you’re not proud of it, let’s move on.”

Silver pursed his lips. On one hand, he wanted to ask why the hell they had even let it go that far; on the other, he already knew. Gold was still afraid to come out. So Silver bottled any negative feelings right on up.

Silver remembered what it was like before he was out completely; wondering when was the right time to tell literally every single person in his life, or if it was even safe to do so. For him, the process took years, and Gold had just started. So Silver was willing to help Gold keep the secret in any way he could.

“Right,” Silver finally responded, shaking his head fractionally. “Besides, if we talked about the fight, we’d have to talk about how I clearly won. _Despite_ you not taking it easy and really going for the ear boxing.”

“Excuse _me_ , you totally meant for that ending punch to hurt, mister,” Gold joked. “You throw a mean gut jab, by the way.”

Silver smiled at the almost-compliment, and found himself once again reminded of their old times, running around as rivals. But Silver wasn't about to let sentiment get in the way of him winning a verbal argument.

“You’re in no position to be an ass to me after everything I did for you out there,” Silver says coyly, and sees Gold took the bait when he leans forward with an ‘oh?’ expression on his face. “Now everybody thinks I’m both in love with Crys _and_ impulsive enough to start a fight, and it’s all your fault.”

Gold smirks and makes a surprised face.

“You’re _not_ in love with her?” he asks with an added dramatic gasp. “I can’t believe you lied during the sacred game of Truth or Dare!”

Silver exhales in disbelief.

 _Okay, Mr. “My-Dream-Girl-Is-Female.” Shall we count your transgressions?_ He thought.

But Silver didn’t have a chance to snark back before Gold continued.

“Besides, you two looked awful lovey-dovey to me,” Gold ended with a smirk.

Silver rolls his eyes. “You’re the only one I love here, idiot.”

Hearing that freezes Gold in his tracks.

Silver had never said he loved him, ever. Not even when Silver had gotten sick, and Gold had spent the whole weekend at Silver’s house helping him recover. Finally, at the end of the weekend, Gold had laid down next to a dozing Silver and whispered so quietly, “I love you.”

Gold knew Silver had heard, because he stopped breathing for the shortest of moments, and Gold thought he could see the faint outline of a blush on his cheeks in the small amount of afternoon light filtering in through the blinds.

Gold knew Silver wasn’t ready then, for something so high-stakes.

And sure, this wasn’t a _direct_ “I love you,” but in Silver-language, Gold had learned, it was more than enough.

Snapping out of his momentary trance, Gold broke into his widest grin and practically fell off the washer trying to get at Silver, who seemed confused at what had even set Gold off in the first place, but more than fine with the results.

With a warm heart and a glowing smile, Gold kissed his boyfriend, hard, for as long as they could get away with.

Silver eventually had to be the one to break the make-out session, though, because in that moment Gold would’ve been happy enough to stay with Silver in that tiny laundry room for the rest of his life.

Gold made a pouty-face as Silver pulled away.

“You know we can’t stay in here all night,” Silver commented, using his ‘convince me this is the mature option’ voice.

“I mean, I _guess_ ,” Gold said with a huff. “But that doesn't mean I don't want to. A lot.”

Silver broke into another smile, and Gold swore the red-head would be able to hear his heartbeat even just one pace away.

Silver leaned in for another kiss for the road before turning on his heels and walking out the door, leaving Gold with his jumping heart and a smile on his lips.


	7. Party Games and Impatience

Silver left, going out through the kitchen so it wouldn’t be so obvious when Gold left through the laundry room later. He received a couple odd looks when he emerged, and even noticed a few dex holders he didn’t know very well talking behind his back, but Silver couldn’t bring himself to care too much.

Silver felt the slightest bit smug, though, at having pulled one over on the dexholders. A miniature tarnish on his already less-than-sterling reputation wasn’t anything Silver was particularly worried about, he thought as he moved to sit down at the same stool he had been at earlier before Truth or Dare.

_ I can't believe it’s only been an hour and a half since I was last here,  _ Silver found himself thinking, strangely nostalgic.  _ It feels more like a lifetime. _

Silver looked up when Blue joined him at the counter. They had time to share a quick smile before Blue was up to her usual tricks.

“So…” Blue drawled with a raised eyebrow, and Silver knew he was in for it. “How’s the party been so far…?”

Silver raised his own eyebrow, beyond suspicious. “The party’s been fine. What did you really mean to ask?”

Blue sighed. “Blunt as always. When are you gonna hook up with someone?”   


Silver could have laughed at the hypocrisy if he weren’t so uneasily amused. 

“I’ve got no plans for that, tonight, Blue,” Silver said, before stopping to consider. “You know, if I did I probably would have enlisted your help.”

“Please, I know a silent call for help when I see one. Let me help you get a girl!” 

Blue looked so excited that Silver decided to let the whole thing play out. It was certainly easier than convincing her he wasn't interested, anyways.

The two spun around on their stools to view the crowd of party-goers behind them. 

From his perch, Silver noticed see a fumbling Yellow in the corner trying to get Red to stop tickling Green, who looked ready to vomit. Unfortunately, the petite blonde was of no stature to stop much of anything, and Silver was more than happy to  _ not _ step in. 

With the smallest of smiles, Silver averted his gaze and crossed his fingers Blue wouldn’t see the antic and put an end to it. Not  _ all _ good things needed to come to a close…

“How about Crystal?” Blue asked, excitedly, pulling Silver out of his thoughts. “You did say you liked her!”

_ Don't remind me, _ Silver thought, miserably. Verbally, he said, “Yeah, but I don't know if tonight is right. I’m not wearing my lucky socks…”

Silver thrust out his leg and gestured at his plain black dress socks, limply.

Blue just rolled her eyes. “I know you don't believe in luck, you liar. I’ve known you since you were six and one time you told me that if I consulted my horoscope one more time you’d make me eat my laptop.”

Silver put his foot down and snorted. “Oh, yeah. I did.”

“Anyways,” Blue continued, with another spectacular roll of her eyes and a flip of her auburn hair. “What’s the real reason you can’t talk to her?”

Blue fixes him with a hard stare. Silver doesn’t crack, but he does steal a glance at Gold across the room from over her shoulder. 

“You know how I don't believe in luck? Well I don't believe in love, either,” Silver recited monotonously.  _ With girls, _ Silver amended mentally.

Blue looked both disappointed and skeptical, in the way that only older sisters can. 

“Seriously, Silver?!” She huffed angrily. 

Silver only shrugged.

“Can I cut in?” Gold asked, appearing in front of them, red solo cup in tow. 

“I’m surprised you want to be anywhere near Silver right now,” Blue said cautiously after Silver replied with ‘yes.’ “Why are you two suddenly so buddy-buddy?”

Silver made an indifferent face as Gold said, “Oh, you know. Teenage hormones and all that. Turns out half the things we fight about aren’t worth it in the end.”

“Right,” Blue replied, clearly having stopped listening the moment Gold sounded like he was getting philosophical. “So, anyways, I was just trying to get Silver to snag Crystal but he’s being… himself and he’s not having it. So how about you? Up to a challenge?”

“I don’t know…” Gold said uncertainly. “I think I left my lucky skateboard at home.”

“I’m going to  _ skin _ the both of you,” Blue replied, looking murderous. “I’m  _ so _ done here. If one of you decides you want to hook up with one of my friends and want their number…  _ don't _ come find me.”

She sweeps off into the crowd.

Gold grins at Silver and the newly vacant seat. 

“Well that went well,” he commented, and Silver leaned back on the counter with a smile. Then Gold’s face droops.

“I can’t keep living like this,” Gold says exasperatedly, and then he realized what he said. “Sorry, sorry. I know it’s my fault we’re not out yet. I just don’t know if I can handle it anymore.”

Silver is vaguely surprised at how serious Gold sounds, and how unlike himself it is. But he doesn’t have much time to mull it over before a loud cheer makes them look towards the dining room.

Or what would eventually be a dining room. Having just moved in, Blue and Green didn't have a table yet, but Silver supposed that was actually a good thing for the game they were now playing.

All the couples at the party seemed to have gathered, and were now playing a game where they have to find their partner while blindfolded and making a specific noise. Whoever found their partner first was the winner. 

“You know, looking at stuff like that makes me hate myself for not just doing it and coming out,” Gold said miserably. And if Silver’d thought Gold couldn’t sound any more serious before, he’d been wrong.

Silver placed a hand on Gold’s shoulder as soothingly as he could.

“It’s okay that you're not ready,” Silver comforted quietly, absently noting the  Déjà vu he was getting. “Those games will still exist when you are, and you know Blue will always want us to play them until the end of time.”

Gold let out a laugh, and Silver wished he could touch him. 

“Come on. Let’s go check out the dance floor,” Gold said with a grin, and Silver would’ve followed him anywhere.


	8. Together Always

Along the way, some of the dexholders they passed gave them confused and questioning expressions, because weren't Silver and Gold having a fist fight and screaming they hated each other not 20 minutes ago? But a stony look from SIlver made them avert their eyes pretty quick.

When Gold and Silver arrived at the crowded dance floor, they come to an unsure stop.

“Do I dance? I mean, I can’t dance with you...” Gold asked, nervously, as if he hadn’t quite thought about that yet.

“...I know” Silver replied after a pause, not sure why Gold  was inadvertently rubbing it in. Silver frowned. “Why don’t you go dance with Crystal?” 

Silver was definitely not pouting.

“Are you sure?” Gold seemed to know he struck a nerve, but which one he wasn’t so sure.

“It’s fine. I’ll just watch from here.”

Gold pauses, searching Silver’s face for a reason why he shouldn’t go. But Silver offered none. 

“Okay.”

Gold made his way over to Crystal, plastering a endearing smile on his face.

“Hey, Crys, can I have this dance?” Gold asked charmingly, and the girl Crystal had been talking to, Platnium, let out a small giggle.

Crystal was clearly surprised, but eager. “Absolutely! Platnium, can you mind holding my drink?”

Platina and Gold make eye contact at Crystal’s word fumble, and Gold instantly thinks,  _ Oh no. _

Gold had never been good at dealing with drunk people, _ especially _ when sober. This dance might not be as heartwarming as he’d hoped. But hey, anyone could mix up a few words, right? Maybe she wasn’t as gone as he’d thought.

_ She’s standing… That’s a good sign, right? _

Gold took Crystal’s hand with a dramatic flourish, and began the traditional step sequence even though the music playing was definitely more pop-centered.

“Wild night, huh?” Gold asked friendily, trying to make a conversation.

“Yeah,” Crystal agreed, “‘Specially Truth or Dare.” She let out a giggle.

“Yeah, Truth or Dare got pretty heated,” Gold said sheepishly, thinking of his fight with Silver. Evidently, Crystal had been thinking about Crystal, too. But not from the same moment as Gold.

“Right?” Crystal said, snapping back to meet Gold’s eyes. “When Silver said he liked me, I didn’t know what to think!”

Gold’s eyes widened. He’d never thought Crystal’d bring  _ that _ up…!

“Ha, yeah that was pretty unexpected,” Gold replied as nonchalantly as he could, letting out a fake laugh for good measure.

“I mean, he’s attractive, but I’ve always felt more pulled to someone else.” 

Crystal met his eyes meaningfully, and Gold just gulped.

“All this dancing’s making me thirsty. You wanna go get a drink?” Crystal asked, breaking away from Gold with a sly grin. 

“Yeah, sure…” Gold responded, and fell into step behind Crystal as she pushed through the throng of people around them.

Making their way to the kitchen, Crystal was never more than a body’s width away from Gold, sometimes less. And was it Gold’s imagination, or was she running into people just so he could catch her…?

“Finally,” Crystal said with a sigh as they burst through the kitchen door. She seemed a little wobbly on her feet, now that Gold could see her in the light. 

Gold made his way over to the island, where various drinks and cups were out for the guests, but Crystal seemed to have other plans.

“You know, I’ve always liked you more than the other dexholders, Gold,” Crystal said softly, almost purring. “What’d ya say to that, huh?”

Since when did Crys talk so informally? She must be drunker than Gold thought. If the situation were different, Gold might have even laughed.

But she was moving closer now, and with every step she took towards him, Gold took a step back.

“Look, I’m really not-” Gold felt his back hit the wall. Crystal’s leg brushed his. “Looking-”

Her face was too close to his. She smelled like pure alcohol up close…

“Sorry, Crystal, I need Gold for something,” Silver suddenly cut in, and Gold had never been so relieved to see the redhead before in his life.

“Silver! We were in the  _ middle  _ of something,” Crystal replied hotly, before pouting and crossing her arms. “Gold was just about to kiss me!”

Silver raised an eyebrow skeptically and fixed Gold with a stare. “He was?”

“No-No, I just - Gotta go!”

Gold grabbed Silver’s sleeve and dragged him out of the kitchen, not sparing a single glance back at Crystal.

Successfully back at the stools, Gold declared: 

“Well, dancing was a disaster.”

“Yeah. I hate people,” Silver responded casually, and Gold had to laugh because it was such a typically _ him  _ thing to say. “The only good part about this whole evening was when we were alone in the laundry room.”

Gold’s face took on a mischievous smirk 

“Well, I’m sure the laundry room’s still available if you want a part two…”

Silver’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yes, please,” he breathed. And after they’ve made sure no one was coming, they headed back into the laundry room, where it was like nothing had ever happened.

Silver pushed Gold back up onto the washer he’d been on earlier, and, blind with his eyes closed from the kissing, started tugging at Gold’s shirt.

Gold was just getting into it when there was a tiny squeak behind from them.

Crystal, who looked both shocked and like she was about to cry, was standing in the doorway. And then she ran out of the room.

“Shit,” Gold whispered softly. He may not like her romantically, but Crys was still his friend and he felt bad she’d had to see that. With one look at Silver, they burst back out into the party.

“What the hell were you all doing in that tiny laundry room?!” Blue asked when she saw them.

“Washing a shirt. Where the fuck is Crys?” Silver demanded.

“She just ran by,” Blue replied, at a loss. “Why? What the hell did you do to her.” Blue went from shocked to suspicious in no time flat.

But she never got her answer, because as soon as she’d spoke, Gold and Silver had pushed passed her in the direction she’d pointed, evaporating into the crowd.

Following the navy pigtails they’d spotted several steps ahead, Gold and Silver followed Crystal out of the living room and up the stairs, into one of the upstairs bedrooms.

“Hey, Crys. We’re sorry, we didn’t plan for you to get caught up in this,” Gold said tentatively, stepping into the bedroom. He paused for a moment, considering his words. “Look, I was just really scared to come out, and that was pretty cowardly, and now you’re hurt. I’m sorry, Crys.”

Crystal snivelled and took a deep breath. 

“No, you weren’t a coward at all, and I’m sorry I tried to make this about me,” she said, eyes averted. “I should have taken a hint or something.”

Gold smiled at her, and practically ran across the room to give his friend a bear hug. 

“Silver, get in on this!” Gold called to the reluctant redhead, who until now had been standing with arms crossed in the doorway, keeping out of the way.

The trio shared a wet group hug, from both Crystal’s drying tears and the watery eyes Gold would never admit he had. But unfortunately, the drama wasn’t over yet.

“Well,” Blue said as she stepped in, arms crossed.

They trio jumped, letting go of their short-lived happiness.

“Sorry,” Blue apologized quickly, letting her arms drop. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I just wanted to make sure Crystal was okay.”

She turned to Silver and said, “But I’m glad I don't have to kick your ass for disrespecting a woman.”

Silver just gave her an amused smile, and they hug, too

“By the way,” Blue said softly, “I don't care that you’re gay.”

She threw a meaningful look in Gold’s direction. “Either of you.”

Gold smiled. 

* * *

Together, the four dexholders headed back out into the party.

Silver veered off and separated from Gold, falling back into their routine of ‘I don’t like you in public.’

Silver leaned his head on his hand from his spot at the counter yet again, and watched as all the couples arrived for round two and decided what game they wanted to play.

Silver felt a twinge of unhappiness at the sight.

“Wanna play?” A voice from behind him asked.

Silver spun around, almost falling out of his chair. 

Gold is standing in front of him, grinning like he did back when they were kids and he had some fun new idea that he needed Silver for to try.

Silver found himself at a loss for words as he looked up at Gold. 

“Are you sure? He whispered, and he was sure his face was more expressive than it’d ever been.

“Yeah,” Gold replied definitively, and grabbed Silver’s hand for the first time ever in front of their friends.

Silver squeezed it back, touched that Gold had finally overcome his fear of being judged for him.

And together, they made their way to the crowd.

 

**A/N: It's finally done!!! I never thought I'd see this fic to completion, so if you enjoyed it, for real, thank my beta RisaKap! I'e said this like four times already but it was all them who got this fic back on track and tbh I never would have wrote it without her ideas. So thank you to RisaKap, and thank you to everyone who stuck with this story.  Love you all!**


End file.
